zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a timeline for the Zero Escape series. 1912 * April 14, 1912 - The Titanic sinks, and Dashiell Gordain survives the tragedy. *Sometime during this year, Gordain purchases All-ice from a black market auction in New York. 1916 * Gordain buys the Gigantic. 1931 * Gordain dies of unknown causes. 1977 * Gentarou Hongou is born. 1982 * Seven is born. 1987 * Hazuki Kashiwabara is born. 2003 * Light Field is born. * Aoi Kurashiki is born. 2006 * Junpei Tenmyouji is born. * Akane Kurashiki is born. * Nona Kashiwabara and Ennea Kashiwabara are born to Lotus. * Sigma Klim is born. 2008 * Phi is born. 2009 * In November, Clover Field is born. 2012 * Junpei and Akane become students at the same elementary school, eventually befriending each other. 2018 * In June, 12-year old Junpei and Akane meet for the final time. * In November, the First Nonary Game occurs. Hongou, under the direction of Free the Soul, who controls Cradle Pharmaceutical, kidnaps kids who can access the morphogenetic field and makes them play the Nonary Game. In some timelines, Akane dies in the incinerator, but thanks to Junpei in the future, she survives in at least one timeline. *After nine days of playing the game, the kidnapped children return to their homes. 2027 * November 1, 2027 - Events of Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, the Second Nonary Game. Alice gets a tip that those responsible for her father's kidnapping may be hiding in the Nevada desert. Akane and her organization kidnap the participants of the Nonary Game. They play the game and Junpei saves young Akane in the incinerator, nine years in the past. Afterward, Akane and Aoi go on the run. Alice joins Clover and the others, but they don't catch Akane and Aoi. 2028 * December 18, 2028 - Sigma's girlfriend breaks up with him for unknown reasons. * December 22, 2028 - Alice and Clover are in Los Angeles, planning to attack the Myrmidon headquarters on Christmas Day, but they are kidnapped by Akane for the next Nonary Game. She takes them to her organization's headquarters and places them in cold sleep. * December 25, 2028 - A group that Junpei is a part of sends nine people into the Mars Mission Test Site in Nevada to simulate a manned mission to Mars. Elsewhere, Sigma is knocked out by Soporil in his car. His consciousness is pushed to January 25, 2074, and his 68-year-old consciousness occupies his body in the present time. Phi's consciousness also switches places with her future consciousness. Kyle joins Sigma and Phi. The three of them infiltrate the test site. * December 29, 2028 - Someone writes a journal entry in Latin about how the Radical-6 pandemic has started, and the only hope of a cure is to harvest antibodies from people immune to it, but no such individuals have been found. If they could find such a person, it would take a decade or two to develop a treatment. * December 31, 2028 - Phi, Sigma, and Kyle attempt to prevent Radical-6 from escaping from the Mars Mission Test Site, but they do not succeed. Sigma loses his arms and his right eye attempting to save a woman whose life was in danger. The disease spreads around Earth and an estimated 6 billion humans are dead. Bodies began to pile up as people kill themselves by any means, even in groups. The few humans who survived the outbreak were locked away by the government in underground shelters. 2029 * April 11, 2029 - Phi, after experiencing the failure at the Mars Mission Test Site, arrives at Akane's headquarters and asks to be put into cold sleep. * April 13, 2029 - Young Sigma's consciousness returns to his younger body, and his older consciousness goes back to the B. Garden, where Akane just hit him with a knife. Young Sigma finds himself in Akane's headquarters, where she is wearing a gas mask and a Free the Soul robe. The treatment pods containing Alice, Clover, and Phi are there. Akane tells Sigma that on the next day, he and the treatment pods will go to the moon in a shuttle, and he will spend the next 45 years researching cloning and AI programming. Humanity plans to eradicate the virus by blowing up 18 antimatter plants simultaneously. However, by doing so, the dust fallout blotted out the sun, killing millions of lives including plants and animals. The annihilation reactors explode. * April 14, 2029 - The shuttle arrives on the moon with Sigma, Alice, Clover, and Phi on board. They all go to Rhizome 9. 2038 * Axelavir is created from several survivors who built up an immunity to Radical-6. 2064 * Quark is born and found by Junpei. 2070 * Quark begins helping Junpei with his job. 2071 * Quark discovers that he is adopted. 2074 * January 25, 2074 - Events of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. Older Sigma's consciousness and Phi's post-Mars-mission consciousness switch places with the ones from December 25, 2028. The Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition begins. * January 27, 2074 - Akane has been wearing K's armor. K is revealed to be Kyle, a clone of Sigma, who has been kept in cold sleep since the beginning of the Nonary Game in this timeline. Sigma learns that his body is 67 years old, but his consciousness is from the past. Akane attacks Phi with the Myrmidon knife, making Phi and Sigma's consciousness jump back to the past. Five hours later, someone awakens in Kyle's body. The real Kyle's consciousness has been sent to the past to join Phi and Sigma in their mission to prevent the Radical-6 disaster. The consciousness currently in Kyle's body can come and go as it pleases, and it too will go to the past to save the world. Category:Event